


Oh God Everyone Is Shipping Us Send Help

by GalacticNB



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: A Bunch of Eldritch/God-Like Beings Adopt A Bunch Of Villains More At 10, Ableism, Characters Added As They're Introduced, Chatlogs, Everyone Is An Adult, Everyone Is Gay, I project a lot onto these characters and you will see it very clearly in some, Magolor-Centric, Memes, Mental Health Issues, Most of the Ships Are Endgame, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Therapy Mention, This Just In: Marx is Somehow the Most Functioning Villain, Tumblr Memes, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, accidental adoption, but that's not saying much, chatfic, everyone is neurodivergent, internalized ableism, slowburn, world building, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticNB/pseuds/GalacticNB
Summary: Magolor gets added to a groupchat with all of the people who helped out during the Void Termina incident and accidentally finds himself whether or not he has crushes on some of the other allies.
Relationships: Adeleine/Ribbon (Kirby), Dark Meta Knight/Daroach, King Dedede/Meta Knight, Magolor/Mark | Marx/Taranza/Chilly, Prince Fluff/Kirby (Kirby)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 92
Collections: Kirby Chatfics





	1. The Start of the Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why would you give everyone a cell phone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943421) by [CrackheadMossMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackheadMossMan/pseuds/CrackheadMossMan). 



Magolor sighed as he settled into bed, putting his phone on the nightstand as he pulled the weighted blanket and closed his eyes, feeling exhaustion wash over him as he started to drift off.

That is, until he heard a **_ping_ **from his nightstand.

Groaning, he rolled over and, picking up his phone, looked at what was going on. There was a text notification from…

His squinted eyes widened as he read that the user was called “Kirby”. He paused as he debated whether or not he should actually answer the message. It had been nearly...a year or so since he had talked with Kirby, probably for a reason. But the curiosity got the better of him as he unlocked his phone and went to Discord.

**Kirby:** hiya!!! (✿´꒳`)ﾉ°

**Kirby:** i hope i didn’t accidentally wake you up ( ´△｀)

**Magolor:** Quite the opposite, actually. I was heading to bed.

**Kirby:** wait (・_・ヾ

**Kirby:** it’s 10:15. （・□・；）

**Magolor:** so?

**Kirby:** AM. （＊〇□〇）……！

**Magolor:** What’s your point?

**Kirby:** you shouldn’t be going to sleep at 10:15!!!!! (⊙△⊙✿)

**Magolor** : My sleep schedule aside, why did you message me? You haven’t talked to me in nearly a year; what changed?

**Kirby:** well.. .｡(*^▽^*)ゞ

**Kirby:** i was going to make a group chat for all of the people who helped out with the whole ‘Void Termina’ thing (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

**Magolor:** Why?

**Kirby:** Because I miss everyone and I want us to keep communication up! （´＿｀）╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑

**Magolor:** No.

**Kirby:** What do you mean, no? ↷( ó╻ò)

**Magolor:** I have no interest in reuniting with everyone.

**Kirby:** come on!!! everyone’ll be there!! o((*^▽^*))o

**Magolor:** I am still not interested.

**Kirby:** chilly will be there~! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Magolor froze, thumbs hovering over the keyboard. He hadn’t talked to Chilly in a long time, not since...

He closed his eyes as he remembered that Chilly had practically avoided him during the whole Void Termina Debacle, so he had spent much of it nearby Marx. However, he was drawn out of his thoughts by another ping on his phone.

**Kirby:** i’m sorry, did I make you upset??? ( ´△｀)

**Magolor:** I’m fine. I’ll...think about it.

**Kirby:** ...i’m taking that as a yes. (￣ω￣)

**Magolor:** wait what.

Magolor suddenly saw a ping outside of the chat with Kirby. Going over, he saw that it was a chat labelled “Star Allies”. Part of him debated leaving the chat immediately but, instead, he clicked on the group to see what was going on.

**_Kirby_ ** _added_ **_Bandana Dee_ ** _,_ **_King Dedede_ ** _,_ **_Meta Knight_ ** _, and 39 others to the chat “Star Allies”._

**_Kirby_ ** _changed their name to “_ **_Star~Warrior_ ** _”._

**Star~Warrior** : hi, everyone!!! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

**Marx** : Holy shit kirby why are there so many people here???

**Star~Warrior** : well, this is everyone who helped out during the void termina incident!! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

**Star~Warrior** : plus the mages bc they’re cool now and want to help out. (^_−)☆

**Star~Warrior** : excluding hyness bc i couldn’t find his phone number. ε-(´・｀) ﾌ

**Zan Partizanne** : I can privately message you his number. I forgot to earlier.

**Daroach** : or I can~! i got everyone’s numbers, practically 🤣

**Zan Partizanne** : I had forgotten your existence. I’m somewhat annoyed that I remember you now.

**Daroach** : ouch, and i thought francisa was supposed to be the cold one 

**Zan Partizanne** : I am capable of being cold when I want to.

**Daroach** : damb 😔

**King Dedede** : wait a minute hold on

**King Dedede** : daroach???

**Daroach** : yea??

**King Dedede** : why do you have everyone’s numbers??? I’m the king and **_i_ ** don't have everyone’s numbers.

**Daroach** : i have my ways 😉

**Magolor** : He either has Doc hack into phones to get all the contacts or he steals the phone to get the numbers from it.

**Daroach** : I feel so betrayed!!! I gave you that information as a treat!!!!

**Magolor** : Look me in the icon and tell me what about my face makes me seem trustworthy.

**Marx** : hey magolor r u okay???? you seem more snappish than usual

**Magolor** : I’m fine. I was going to go to bed when I was messaged, that’s all.

**King Dedede** : at 10:30 AM???????????

**Magolor** : It was 10:15 when Kirby messaged me but yes.

**Flamberge** : Skipping the blatant invasion of privacy that Daroach does, why is it that the literal baby was the one who gathered us here?

**Star~Warrior** : i’m not a baby!!! i’m an adut!!!!

**Francisca** : Then how old are you? 14?

**Star~Warrior** : I’m almost 22!

**_Several people are typing..._ **


	2. Government Assigned Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group chat discovers that you can change nicknames and also Marx has a lot of problems

**King Dedede** : WAIT WAIT WAIT   
  


**King Dedede** : YOU’RE A FUCKING ADULT??????

**Star~Warrior** : i thought i told you all?? (●´ω｀●)ゞ

**King Dedede** : NO????

**King Dedede** : WAIT A MINUTE

**King Dedede** : **@Meta Knight** YOU SAID I COULDN’T CURSE IN FRONT OF HIM YOU MOTHERFUCKER

**Meta Knight** : Let me explain.

**King Dedede** : you better >:/

**Meta Knight** : When Kirby first arrived on Popstar, he was 9 years old. It’s been 12 years since then, so now he’s 21, almost 22. Because I wanted to keep him protected until he became an adult, I stopped everyone from cursing around him. However, I admittedly lost track of time and by the time he was an adult, it had already been engrained in everyone to not swear around him.

**Marx** : wait this is a new revelation for y’all????

**King Dedede** : you knew??????

**Marx** : well yeah duh

**Marx** : i’m a decade older than him

**Marx** : almost exactly actually

**Marx** : when he first fought me, i was 20 and he was 10

**Susie** : How do you act this way if you’re 32?

**Marx** : time shenanigans, death, and nova powers all are pretty fun tbh

**Marx** : and by fun i mean they really mess with one’s head

**Susie** : I feel like I should be worried.

  
  


**Marx** : it’s fine!!!

**Marx** : i’m getting therapy and what not for it

**Marx** : mostly forced by kirby

**Marx** : but anyway!!!

**Marx** : kirby, i noticed that you have a different nickname!!

**Marx** : how do you do that???

**Star~Warrior** : oh!!!! ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)૭✧

**Star~Warrior** : there should be a little pencil icon when you click on your name 【・ヘ・?】

**Marx** : OH FOUND IT!!!!

**Marx** changed their nickname to “ **Galactic Ambitions** ”

**Galactic Ambitions** : there we go!!

**Magolor** : Wow, so edgy.

**Galactic Ambitions** : shut up egg boy

**Magolor** : Creative insult.

**Star~Warrior** : **@here** everyone change your nicknames!!!!!!! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

**Magolor** : Do I have to.

**Star~Warrior** : either you choose one or i choose one for you ✩꒳✩

**Magolor** : I’m kind of curious about what nickname you would give me so I’m going to sit this out.

**Susie** : Your loss.

**Susie** changed their nickname to “ **Extermination by Blaster ♥** ”

**Galactic Ambitions** : kinky~

**Star~Warrior** has silenced **Galactic Ambitions** for 10 minutes.

**Star~Warrior** : none of that!!! (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

**Star~Warrior** : everyone else who is awake, do your nickname changes before marx comes back online. ε-(‘ﾍ´○)┓

**Galactic Ambitions** has reacted with “😔”

**Star~Warrior** : oh i forgot you can react to messages while you’re muted. （・□・；）

**Galactic Ambitions** has reacted with “😈”

**Star~Warrior** : anyway, everyone who is online give yourself nicknames or i will do it myself <(￣︶￣)>

**King Dedede** changed their nickname to “ **Triple D** ”

**Meta Knight** changed their nickname to “ **Scourge of Darkness** ”

**Bandana Waddle Dee** changed their nickname to “ **B.W.Dee** ”

**Rick** changed their nickname to “ **no talk me im angy** ”

**Kine** changed their nickname to “ **Glub** ”

**Gooey** changed their nickname to “ **whooooo...meeee???** ”

**Adeleine** changed their nickname to “ **Artist Adventurer** ”

**Ribbon** changed their nickname to “ **Fairy Adventurer** ”

**Daroach** changed their nickname to “ **Cheesed to Meet You** ”

**Taranza** changed their nickname to “ **Oh To Meet That Flower** ”

**Francisca** changed their nickname to “ **Ice Mage** ”

**Flamberge** changed their nickname to “ **Flare Mage** ”

**Zan Partizanne** changed their nickname “Electric Mage”

**Oh To Meet That Flower** : wait what about all of the people who are offline rn??

**Star~Warrior** : they get some slack （‐＾▽＾‐）

**Magolor** : Well, I’m the only one online who still has no nickname.

**Magolor** : What’re you going to make it?

**Star~Warrior** : hmmmm…. ( ｰ̀εｰ́ )

**Star~Warrior** : i know!!!! o(*>ω<*)o

**Star~Warrior** has changed **Magolor** ’s nickname to “ **Best Friends Forever** ”

**Best Friends Forever** : …

**Best Friends Forever** : I legitimately cannot tell whether or not this is supposed to be serious or be ironic.

**Star~Warrior** : it’s true!!! (;｀O´)o

**Star~Warrior** : i want to be best friends forever with you!!! (*^▽^*)   
  


**Best Friends Forever** : Oh.

**Best Friends Forever** : I better go to bed.

**Star~Warrior** : Yeah go get some sleep!! (^o^)/

**Best Friends Forever** is now offline.

**Galactic Ambitions** is no longer muted.

**Galactic Ambitions** : FINALLY!!!!! 

**Galactic Ambitions** : KIRBY YOU ARE A CUCK

**Star~Warrior** has muted **Galactic Ambition** for 1 hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK WHY IT'S SO FUNNY THAT MARX CALLED KIRBY A CUCK BUT I LOVE IT SO MUCH


	3. There's a Weird Fucking Sphere Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marx encounters something and ends up adding them to the chat

11:30 AM

**Best Friends Forever** is now online.

**Best Friends Forever** : Good morning, everyone.

**Triple D** : did

**Triple D** : did you just take a 1 hour nap and then say “good morning” to us???

**Best Friends Forever** : Morning isn’t until I go to sleep and then wake up. So yes, it is morning now.

**Triple D** : that??? doesn’t seem healthy???

**Best Friends Forever** : It’s just what I’ve always done.

**Best Friends Forever** : Anyway, I’m going to go get coffee. Be back soon.

**Best Friends Forever** is now offline.

**Galactic Ambitions** is now unmuted.

**Galactic Ambitions** : THIS KEEPS HAPPENING

  
  
**Triple D** : what does??

**Galactic Ambitions** : EVERYTIME I GET UNMUTED, MAGOLOR GOES OFFLINE >:(((((

**Triple D** : that sounds like a pp

**Galactic Ambitions** : pp???

**Triple D** : personal problem

**Galactic Ambitions** : IOJFAOPSFPAJOFOJPSFAJOPFAOP

\-----

12:00 PM

**Best Friends Forever** : Alright, I’m back with coffee.

**Best Friends Forever** : @ **Galactic Ambitions** Did you want to talk or something?

**Triple D** : that’s weird

**Triple D** : with how disappointed he seemed that he couldn’t talk, i would think that he would jump on the opportunity instantly, considering he’s both online and unmuted

**B. W. Dee** : that’s weird :(((

**B. W. Dee** : should someone go check up on him??

**Galactic Ambitions** : @ **everyone** GUYS

**Star~Warrior** : hey why did you ping everyone?? 【・ヘ・?】

**Galactic Ambitions** sent 

**Galactic Ambitions** : THIS IS WHY

**Scourge of Darkness** : That looks...very familiar….

**Galactic Ambitions** : I WAS JUST MINDING MY OWN FUCKING BUISNESS  
  


**Galactic Ambitions** : WHEN I SEE THIS FUCKING ORB JUST HOVERING IN THE AIR STARING AT ME

**Galatic Ambitions** : IT WON’T EVEN FUCKING BLINK

**Galactic Ambitions** : SHITSHITIT’SFOLLOWINGMEOHGODSENDHELP

**Star~Warrior** : marx, calm down so you can tell us where you are (੭ ˘•ω•˘)੭ु⁾⁾

**Star~Warrior** : oh no he’s not responding (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)

**Star~Warrior** : that appearance looks very familiar but i just can’t name it 「(°ヘ°)

**Best Friends Forever** : Should we go looking for him?

**Galactic Ambitions** : so uh

**Galactic Ambitions** : i’m alive so that’s good

**Galactic Ambitions** : but it seems completely like,,,ignoring me

**Galactic Ambitions** : kinda???

**Galactic Ambitions** : it keeps staring at my phone for a minute or so, then at me, and then back at my phone

**Star~Warrior** : do you think it wants your phone?? ( ु⁎ᴗ_ᴗ⁎)ु.｡oO

**Galactic Ambitions** : maybe??

**Galactic Ambitions** : hold on lemme try something

**Scourge of Darkness** : I’m worried considering that’s coming from you.

**Galactic Ambitions** : ok so things got,,,,a little weirder

**Galactic Ambitions** : so i offered it my spare phone

**Triple D** : you have a spare phone??

**Galactic Ambitions** : yea it’s in case i forget that my wings have claws and end up scratching up the screen until it’s incomprehensible

**Galactic Ambitions** : but that’s off topic

**Galactic Ambitions** : so it took my phone

**Galactic Ambitions** : and fucking ate it

**Galactic Ambitions** : and now it’s just staring intently at me again

**Galactic Ambitions** : wait shit i’m getting a message hold on

**Best Friends Forever** : I am both curious and scared of how this is going to turn out.

**Galactic Ambitions** : @ **Star~Warrior** is it okay if i add someone??

**Star~Warrior** : is it a friend?? (。ヘ°)

**Galactic Ambitions** : it’s someone who wants to be a friend if that counts for anything

**Star~Warrior** : (➲ ᗜ ➲)

**Star~Warrior** : then of course!!!! o(≧∇≦o)

**Best Friends Forever** : You are way too trusting.

**Galactic Ambitions** has added **Void Soul** to the chat.

**Electric Mage** : Marx, how did you talk to the god of the Jambastion religion and not perish?!

**Void Soul** : H̸̡̪͉͍͕̯͑̾̈́͒̚͜ȅ̸͍̩̪̼͑̽ͅ ̶͔̬͕̹̘̇̾͑̎̀̒i̷̲͇͖̭̤̝͙͚͎̭̣̾͋̋̇̆̇͒́͌͠ͅș̸̡̢͙̩͕̖̭̖̫̹̱͋̿̈̈́̄̕ ̵͕̙̺̞̎Ņ̸̨͚̹͇͙̬̹̲͌̽̈́ǫ̵̯̼͓̫̦̺̝̭͈̀̎̀̚ͅv̸̝̠̭͇͈̳̺͉͎̪̰̬͙̙͖̑͝a̵͎̒͗͆͊͑̀̚'̴̢͖̲̣̞̘̤͍̞̺̜̈́́̌̀͛̀̚͘͝͝ͅș̷͎̥̹͙̻͍̖̟̦̣̹̘͙̐͂̄̈͊̔̇͒̉͋͌͘ ̶̢̳̜̖̹̅͑̔͛͊̕͘͝͝ĉ̸̲̳͇̤̣̥̐̾̉͑̔̾̀̽̚͝ḩ̶͚͙̌̉̇̇̾̾͝o̴̢̨͍͙͉̤̫̣̫͐̎͒̍̓̚̕͜͝͝ş̴̛̛̭̖̲̭̗̗͔͍͚̺̄͒̊͌͘͝͝͠ĕ̴̛̜̮͓̽̑̓̚͘͝ͅn̷̪̮̰̪̝̤̈͛̓̎̑͌̄̂͗̋͛͝ ̶̜͇͉̻̳̥̼̫̦̹̱̏o̸͎̩̖̪̦̘̣͓̮͂̇̔̓̕̕ņ̶̪̘̮̘̰̳̠̊͒͑͋͋͗̅ę̸̢̛͍̟̣̙͛̈͒̈́̌̈́̄̓͑̈́͝͠͠.̸̧͕̯̰͎̤̦͉̳͙͑͛̂̍̅̑̆͑̃̓̈́͗̎͐̏͜ ̷̛̜̞̦̩̲͓̘̘̏͆̀̂̈́̂̃͒̀͘Ĥ̵͔̜̪͇̱̰̯͕̹̟͎͎͚̒̾e̴͍̘̊͌͐̿́̇͐̈́͊̂ ̸̢̗̦͓̦̳̗͉̀͆̐͋̇̽̈̅h̴̞̦̙̤̮̤͚̠̤͛ͅă̴̧̡̛͔̰͖̪͍̫͇̻̺̬̼͖̋̾̈́̓͑͐͘͜ş̸̧̰̬͉͖̮͓͍̩͙̓̈́̆̾̋͝͝ ̴̧̛̞̦͙̹̹̎͆͆̓͌̊̎̍̇̚t̶̛̗̾͐̅̿̋̂̾͝ḥ̸͕̻̜̖̱͓̈̎̐̏͐͆͂̊̔̅͘͝͝͝e̷̡̹̘̞̣̤̣̳̤̓̋̂̃̌̈́̄͜͝i̵̢̝̥̩͇̟̺̜̦̺̇̇ř̵̢͇̱̳́̉̅ ̶̧̼͔̰͓̞͙͉̘̱́͝b̷̼̫͍͔͎̳̩͔̗̪̫̲̦̣̔̎̀́̋̏̂͝ĺ̴̢̢̖̭̲͎̲̯̙̟͎̼̙̻͉̽̈́̐̊̽̒̐̒̿e̸͓̫̐̽͐͆͊͒̔̄̐̈͊̂s̸̞͈̣̰͔̠̯͔̘̥̾͂̓̈́͜ş̷̢͓͇͎̈́͌̑̏́̊̓̊̓̚ͅȉ̴̟̮̠̾̑͋͊̄̍͗̑͘̕n̸̡̧̜̰̝̱͔͇̭̻̮̝̐͑͒̌͗̉̑g̴̺̗͎͈̣͙͖͒̆̅̇̿̃̅̇̿̈́͗̚̚͝,̵̢̢̼̫̼̹̝͙̇̂ ̴̡̨͇̮̠̦̘̘̩̪̍͐ş̸̰͍̼̟̣͔̭̈͛̎͑͂͊͆̋̄͊̀́̑̈͘ͅo̴̫͚̦̙͓̘̮̹̺̦̭͖͚̾̀̉ͅ ̸̫̍̄́̀͋̊̕͝Ỉ̴̧̨̧̘̭̹͚̹̣͕̣͝ ̷̘̳̻͖̥̹͔͔̮̤͕͓͉̳́h̶̰̰̖̻͓̦͎̝̖̎̽̀͑̀a̵̢̨̳͓̥̩̲̳̮̜̎̅v̵̘̥̽̈́̈́̃̏ę̶̥͈̘̠̂̓̊̓̒̈̚͘͠ ̵̢̛͈̯̭͈̊̾̄̌͘͠d̷̢̡̮̩͍̤̬̲̻̮͔̲̋̀̃̔͑̏̎͗̍̎̆̅͜͜ë̴̢̛̬̥̳̝͎̠̳̹̝͓̩̮̜͊̈̉͐̅͘͜͝ç̸̡͛̾̔̍̉̚ī̷̡̺̽̾͒̇ḓ̴̖͙̝̮͍̝̲̞̠̯̫͕̿̊͒̂̆̆͗̂́̆̓̑͜͝ę̸̧̛̳̘̹̞͖̖̮̯̠̱̪͙̟͗̾̐̈́̀͆̂̓̿̄ḍ̸̪̭̰̼̠̂̀͘͠ ̶̧̫̠͇̞̬̠͕̟̺̗̀͘͜͜n̶̢̧̧̤͍̱̹̟̝̘̻̗͖͌͆̇̍̍̈̂͛͊o̶̡͉̠̫͉̼͔͓̩̘̺̞͂̿̏͜ͅt̶̫̗̬̲͇͓̜̩̟̼͔̙̊̂͑̌̂̇͊͐̑́̕͝ͅ ̵̥̥̬̤̟̖̗̲͓̭͔͊̐̾͛̑̑̀ţ̴̼͈̟̘̩͈̮̓̂o̷͔̻̭͓̝̳͇̘͇̅̎̍̽͛͑̎̋̎͜͜͝ ̵̦̞̙̮̬̹̯̪̲͕̼͔͇͙̠͗͒̍̌͌̅̂͒͒h̸̳̬̞̭̲̹͚̪̫͚͎͛̾̅̒͗̉̇́̓̊a̵̢̢̨̛͕̼̘̬̤̰̗̫̞̽̓̈̊̃̃̔̈́̓̈́͊̚̕͘r̸͓͍̝͇͇̩̖͇͈̟͈̒͋̈̈́̽̏m̶̩̋̂͒̂͜ ̵̛̛̛͍͑͋͆͑͊͋̊͒̒͘h̶̥͚͋̓̓̏̊̿͗̏͐̃́̈̀͘i̷̡̡̛̗̦̝͉̞̙͙̅́̎͐̄̎̓͘m̴̛̲͚̻̲͎͍̯̼̯͍̰̻̦͙̹͒̋̐̇̈́̏̚͝.̸̛̳͔̱̙͂͑͛̔̒̽̆͛̒̂͋́̕

**Triple D** : can anyone understand what the fuck that thing is saying??

**Electric Mage** : Stop your disrespect, peasant!

**whooooo...meeee???** : meeeee!!!!

**Star~Warrior** : you can understand him?? （＊〇□〇）……！

**Whooooo...meeee???** : mmmhmmmm!!!!

**Whooooo...meeee???** : theyyyy said that maaaaaarx is nooooovas choooooseenn oneeee so theeey decided noot to huurt him

**Void Soul** : Å̶̯̺̙̻͖͇̻̓͂̑̌̈́̈̉̚͜h̶͔̗̞̫̜͍̗̥͍̜̻̝̔͐̍̎͑̈́̈́,̵̖̦͍̝̓̌̏̐͗̄͊̍͆̔̈́̚̕ͅ ̴̰̘͓̤̤͍̞̹̺̟̩̟̬͈̐̂̈̒̔͊̐͗̃̓̈͌̚̚͝ͅỹ̵̢̺̞̻̤͇͈͉̪̣̞̥̿͂̄̌̈́͠ě̴̡̯̯̼̹͗̐̎͋̊̆̐̕͜͝ş̴͍̘͖͌͝.̸̗̲̪̗̿̾͆̎̄̊̓̔̈́͜ ̸̢̩̼͍̥͍̞̯͈͆̏͝O̴̬͛͐̿͝ņ̷̺̩̙́̇̋͛̚͝͝e̸̲̹̘̺͚̜̲͎̯̥̽̇̉͌̇̿̏̃̆̑̎̈͛͌̂͜ͅ ̸̢̺̺̟͈̪͈̹̰̈́̑̿̿͂o̶̡̨̗̞̥͓͓̭̗̼̫̙̺̲̐͌̈́̈́̓͜f̵̦͇̩͚̭̄̇͊̈̽̂͘͜ ̷̧͙͛̈̍́Z̸̨̨͍͚̭͓̫̮͙̐́̽̌̀̑̅̕͜e̴͎̮̰̥̺͕̫̪̭̫͙̮͈̤͂̓̃̋r̵̡͎̱͔͎̞̘̲͎̞̣̤̆͂̊̅͑̈̅̌̃̉͑̈́̆͝ͅơ̸̟̱̲͇̤̟͕͗͌͌̂̕'̶̢̢̮̤̯̤̥̣͗͆͋̈̉͝͠ṡ̴̘̩͙̺̰͛̐̓̈́̀̂̽̑̚͝͝ͅ ̶̧͍̟̞̙̝͎̌͗̈́͐̆͒̌̄́c̸̢̢̯͖̤̯̳̪̭̞̖̈́̑̇̃͆̋̒h̶̗̦̪͈̲̦̟̗̞͔̖̦̉̒̏͆̔̍͘i̷̘͉͕̣̠̦̳̤̹͖̼̰̰̅̈̐̽̉̈͘͜͜ļ̶̹͕̙̺̓̈́͊̃͗d̴̢̛̤͈͎̙͓̈̎̌̀̅̒̉̅̽͘͠͝͝r̸̡̨̗̫̖̓̽̔̊͑͐͂̉̚̕e̷̻̤̭̫̮̮͋͑͑̊͐͛̆͗̉ǹ̴̬̗̍͌͆͌̅̈̈̒.̸̝̗͎̗͈͓͇̞͖̭̀͂͋̓͊̏̔̚͝͠ ̸̨̛̛̞͍̘̪̒͑͗͐̅͂͐͌͐͜͝I̴̧̳͖̹͍̤̖̮̜̗̭̯̱̒́̍͛'̵͎͈̭̗̣̻̲͉̫̖̈́̍̆͒̍̑̑͑m̷̡̛̦̯̹͔̤͙̥̓̎́ ̵̛͙̘̫̻̍̄̍͂͋̊͒̃̕̕͝s̷̳̤̠̗̭͎̜̱͙̫͇̭͖̳͒̐́̑͗̆͘ų̷̛͈̘͉̬̺̝̠̙̼̖̆̿͛̇̈́͛̇̒͛̕͘͠ͅr̵̬̩͕͔̦͋̾̾͝p̴̧̻̺̦͕̺̗͉̣̗̰͕̬͋̉̄̂́̈́͗̐̈́̿̚͘͝ͅr̴̞̬̩͒̂̎͊i̶̧̞̱͕̬̙̗̙͈̲̠͇̣̇̈́͒s̷͓̻̩̫̲͉̖̹e̵̹̊̿̎͛̀̓͆͐͘͝͠ḏ̴̨͕̥̘͉̜̤̩̱̋͆́̕͘ ̵͕̳͙̄͛͒͂t̵͔̻͎̝͚̗̊h̵͎͌̈́͒̂ả̴͙͉̖͕̞̲̯̬̝͈̏̈̎͂͗͑̂̒͋͝͠t̵̨̧̺͔̜̣̭͚͕͉͇̜̗̅̋̾͒̚ ̸͍̫͕̘̞̞̗̫̭̦̺̬̞̺͊͒̒̿̈͘͠ͅy̸̞̰̤̙̺̪͍̤͙̖̳͈̻͊́̃́̌̚̚õ̶̢̥̲͐̈́̍̇̿̓͝ͅů̶̖̖̟̪̬̓̀̃̉̊̐̃̀͜ͅ ̷̢̨̝̳̩͚̙̖̝̜̜̘͉́͠ͅw̸̲͉̬͖̉͑̅͌͌͌̀̾̕e̶̲̝͙̺̱͊͊̌͑̌̑͗̅͗͆́͐̚͠r̴̢̢̛͙̥̙̩͎̯͇͖͂̍̽̔̑̾̍e̷̡̹͎͙̠͕͍̠͙̗̭̩̦̯̊͂͒͋͆̒̈́̅͂̓͂̀̑̍̕͜n̸̙͚̥͎̮̬̊͆͛̓͜'̵̬̌̏t̴̘̺̘̀̏̅ ̵̡̹̦̝̱̓̓͐̄̂̽ȩ̵͉̰̞͔̫͔̓͛͆͝ͅx̷̳̬͚̙̬̼̝̼̗͉́ḭ̵̢̡̰̬̣̱̥͕̺̈́̔̅̋̽͒̈́̿̽͜l̴̹̼͎̜͔̩̻̫͔͈̔̄e̵̛̱̝̞̯͍̤͔̾d̴̢̧͍͉̟̯̮̻̘͗ ̸̻͚͉̰͐̾͐͊̓͌̈́l̶̙̬̙̏̂̄͛̑̇͋͑̊͆̏͝͠ͅi̵̜̬̜͓͑͊̈́̅̄̀̌̒̚͜͝͝k̵̡̙̪̊̀̑̂͗͋͛̎̈͜ę̶͙̯̮͌͗̀͑͊͑̌͋̍̍̏͘̕͠ ̸̱͕̝̟̯̪̱̝̫̆͂̿̍̈́̍͑̈̈́̌̉̐̉͝͝ͅt̷̛͖̹͙̮̜͕̐̈́̍̓̇́͗̆̂͝h̸̡̡̢̛͖͍̻͖̏̃͑̔̃̈́̅̿̈́̍͘̚ͅe̴̡̻̰̼̙͎͉̞̯̥͙͖̬͗ ̵͚̺̲͖͓̲̎͂̅̉̊̚͘o̶̡̫͍͎̭̹͈͉̥̰͑t̴͙̲̺̅̿͌́̓̋̊̋̚͝ḣ̶̦͎̀͋̌̄̓̈̚ͅë̵̼̲̱̹̭̲͕̫͓̱̖͉̠̖̜́̈́̒̿̾͋̏̌̉̕r̶͈̜̦̆̆̅͋̆͋͗͝s̷͎̬̤͉̝̭̦͙̘̱̭̾̈̾̊̎̚.̵̨̢̫̣̺̫͇̪̭̝̯̦͓͇͐̎́̂̎̂̃̓͗͘͘

**Whooooo...meeee???** : i knoooow :((( i wiiiish the others could be heeere

**Galactic Ambitions** : posted 

**Void Soul** : N̷̪͓̩̔́͒͆̓̍̉̃̕o̶̫͚̻͔̞̟̖͚͇͇̱̍̽̃̄̐͗̊͛̏̈́̈́̄̇͜v̶̡̺̰̣̥͓͉̾͛͂̑̍̓̃̿̓ạ̶͓̈́̎͋̈͊̕͘ ̸̘͗͐̈̑̐͆̔̌̾̇̽̈́ḳ̸̘͎̩̞̃ͅn̷̨̰͈̩̳̳̼̜̙̘̩̠̤̪͑̓̿͌͋̆̈́̈́̈́̈́̚͝ͅo̴̢̧̼̝̳̼̭͚̺̜̯̎̍̕͝ẅ̵̻̙̲̼̮̼̹̙͙̜̬̜̣͇̤́̍̏̔̉̅͐̾̂̾̚s̴͔̣̞̼͖̰͇͙̲̲̯̤̃ ̸̛̹̼̫̫̅̈́͆̑̒͋̈͐̿̂̚ͅw̵̞̬̰̝̝͕̮̲͙̔̀͑̆͋͌̌͆͘̚͝ḩ̶̦͉͖͕̝̻̺͙͇̻̝̓̈́̄͊̀̈́̈̄͐͘͠͝ͅḭ̸̛͓̬̲͔̞̤̻͖͖̏̃̅͑̊͗̓̑̿͒͒̎̕͜͝ç̴̧̘̘̱̫̰̬͚͔̹̦̋̌ḧ̴̢̨̢̛͖͔̩̗̮̻͕͓̈̑͑̈̈́̄̚͝ͅ ̵̡̧͖̤̯̞͗̐ĵ̶̧̡̯̣̙̰̩̥̘̪͗͘e̵̡̤̞̣̮̲̬͍̘̣͙̓̍̋͒͑͛̐̚͝s̵̲̞̒̈́̔̎̒̍͒͘͘͝t̴̡̲̤͚̪͇̫̻̰̹̆͑͗͒͗̈́̓̽̃̑͂̎͘ę̷̨̻̹̝͆͑͐͆͆̾̽͊̾̓͜r̴̳̝͇̈̋̈́̐́͘s̷̮̘̘͐̌͒͗͐͑̆̕͠͝ ̸̡̥̇̐͗̆̿̈́̅̆́̿̾̅̊͋̿ͅt̸̬̹̙̟̅̊̃͑̈̊͐̃͛͊͆̕͜͝͝ở̵̪͎̝̠̰̫͎̞̞̘͔͝ ̴̡̭̙̙̱͎̹̺̪̺̻̞̤̃̊͜c̴̨̝̦̮̗̼̬͙͇͓͇̙̜͙̍͋̃̋͛ͅḧ̶̞́͒͒̓̑̓̄̓̽̈̋ơ̵̥͈̜̊̈́̃̑̔̂̆̉͗͗͜͝͠ǫ̷̛͈̩̣̰͓̝̭̬͈̗̤̟̾̾̉̆͆̃̊̚ş̴̢̘̺͕͎̝̌̌̇̏̅͘ę̴̨̝͇̖͍̞̺̫̠̺͉̯̜̎͑̿͒̃̈́̎͘,̶̢̺̹̫̹̞͍͇͎͎͎̜͚̲̞͗͆́̽͂̃̾̈́́̄̃͋̕ ̵̲̉̒͂̾͜͝͝ḩ̸̜̪͉̘̳̳͖̦͍̈m̵̛͇͔͓̩̙̙̝͙̂̉̃̀̇̾̐̑̏͊̚̚͠͝ͅ?̷̧̨̧̢̛͎̬̝̞̣͖̙̥̗̖͐̿̊́̂̽͐͛̒̀͌̉̈́͗ͅ ̸̧̡͇̘̞̜̺̜̉͑̌̌̓ͅD̷̟͉̩͚̺̟̳̰͙̍̆̈o̸̗̾̍̌͌̏̅ͅn̵̬̝̩̙̼̩̳̫̆͋̑̊̍̉͌̑͌̈͊͜'̶̡͖̹̯̼̜̭̜͇̩͚̫̉͗͌̇͐͒t̶͉͕̘̪̬̟̲̦͜͠ͅ ̵͕́̋̍͜t̵̥͍̻̪͙̖̲̐̑̈́͊͐̌̽̓̂̌͊͘͜e̶̩̫̬͎̬͆͋͛̽̅̌̿͜͝l̶͍͉̻̼̼̣̊͜l̴̫͉̝̥̚ ̸̢̪͓̻̱̼̀̍̆̅͌͂̔̑̄̉́̎͘t̷͈̱̭̞̙͚̎̄͊͒̽̉̂̏̌͆̊̏͘̕ĥ̸̢̪͕̞̣͓̝̠̖͇̳̬͗̍̔͜ͅę̷̧̖̱̤̩̙͈̲̥͖͇̦̦̻̐̔̔̽́̒̓͌͝m̴̨̢̯̘̩̠̯͆ ̴̠͉̭̹̪̲̖̜̙̩͇̯̆͜͜͜Ǐ̴̡͉̯̻̟̪͖̓͆ ̷̨̛̰̹̘̟͍̘̎̇̄̆̈̓̀̓͊̆͊̚͝͝s̴̨̻̣̞͎͎̳̩͚̦͖̦̻͂̔͐͌̑ạ̵̧̢͕͇̲̼̫̠̟̰̻̦̑̇͋̆̀͒̈́̒̉̓͝ȉ̵̢̠̗̬̗̺̺̣̆͌̓d̶̨̼̭̥͉̪͔̺͖̩̞̞͎͖͕̍̋̏ ̸̫̗̦͍͆͑͊͌̀̾̂͑̅̓͘͜͝ͅẗ̴̩͚͈̺̙̦̣̝̀ḩ̶͙͔̞͂̀̅̽̋̎̈́̂͑͌͝͠a̵̗̻͔̞͇̦̠̘̟͖̺̝͉̽̇̚t̵̨͈̹̓̇̒̀̍͐.̵̧̤̹̤̘̘̙̻̊̊͗͒ ̵̡̬̖͕̰̰̺̙̫͎͓̜̖͌̀͜J̷̨̨̛͍̟̫͔͇̉̈̑̍͒͑̓͂͝͠͠ṳ̶̢͚̰͉̞͙̞̣̝̪̬̝̥̅̌͌̔͑s̸̨̹̰̫̘̥̪̺̳̣̳͗ͅẗ̵̹͙̦͕̓͆͛͋̕ ̵̪̎̎̂̄̆t̴͚̟̤̻̜͈̫͕̉̊̈́̈́̓̽̾̈́͛̽̔ẽ̷̢̤͇͚̭̃͐͐̈́͆̊l̶̨̨̛̺̲̼͍̘͓̫̤̘̳͔̪͐̎̌̔͊̓̈̽̿͘̕͝l̸̛̮̬͕͉̳̰͈̗̪̍̂̋̉͐̆̆̌̎̚̕͠ͅͅ ̴̧̨͈̹͈̠̄̈́͊͒͌t̷̪̦̪̾͠h̷̙̪͕̓̆̾̾͆͒̿͆̀̽͂ë̶̗̜̫́̎̾̋͂̾̈́m̶̯͓̺̿̌̽̆̉̈̐͛̅̀͘̕̕̚ ̵̨̧͔̫̪̹̼̊͛͆́̿̎̋͗̚̕̕t̷͚̪͖̰͓͔̉̇͗̍̽̅̇̆̂͜ḩ̷̣̝̋̆̎̉̒̑͊͗͝a̶͎̫̳̔t̸̪͙̜̹͍̻͕̞͔̺̘͗̓̓͛̈́̏̈́͜͝͠ ̷̮̝͖̼̺̱͎͂͝ͅḬ̵̢̢̨̙͇̯̙͔̟̣̬̈̊̏͒͑͘͜͠ ̸̛̛̳͙̻̱͈͙̺́̽̒̈́̊̄͊͆͋͋̃a̵̡̧̢̛͍͈͙̻̮̘͔͚͂͂̓̔̑̈́͊̀͒͜͜͝͝ͅm̵͈̙̯̜͈̗͋̓͛͐̔̈̉̓͑͝ ̴̛̬̳͖̪̦́̇̇̂͊̓̄͆͠͝ͅj̴̩̬̩͍͔̐̿̄̍̚͝u̴̬͇͒̄̓̈́̓̔͘̚̕͝s̷͖̭͉̬͓͎͛̉̈̈͑͋͐̓̍͘t̷̲͎͉̘̽͛̿̉̎̀ ̵̮͈̤̜̆͗͌̅ḡ̸̨̛͚̭̼͒͛̕o̷̠̘͉͍͓̥̭͖̰͍͓̦͎͇͒̀͒̅̓͑̊̕͜i̸̥̜̭̮͓̩͔̯͎̿n̴̛̼̜̭̯͋̓̿̓͛̽̍̎ͅg̶̛̺̞̳͚̟̱͉̊͗̏̇̍́͗̿́͐͒͂̕ͅ ̶̛̣̩͔͖̤͓͇͕̊̄̀̔͐̈͌̕t̷͙̱͇̰͕̿o̵̘͍͚̫̺̽̈́̈́ͅ ̶̧̘̬͖͔͚̻̓͌̐͋͠b̷̛̖̉̂̓́͛͛̍̆̅̕e̷͖̗͉̖͗̈́̇̇̇̅̎͌͂̆̽̿ ̸̢͉͎͍̦̰̞̘̐̔͆̈́͜s̶̭͉̪̼̖̬̜͇̤̲̫̣̹̪̦̍̌́̎̂̒̔͛̚͝ţ̸̜͉͉͇̟̗͖́̆̅͜͠ä̶̧̧̳̟͚̩̈́́̕ͅý̸̧̪͍͎̟͎̬̭̀͑̌̀͘i̶͉̩͕̓̄̋͑́̀̎̾̓͆̈͝ͅṋ̵̢̼͔̫̫͖̱̺̘̲̋̿̅̓͌̇̊͠g̶͓͐̑͂̒ ̵̦̜͈̜̜̩̳̈́̌͊͜ͅo̶͔̱̜͙̻͔͍̲͓̒͒͒́̅͝͠ͅn̷̨̨̫̙̗͚͉͚̗̩̜̋ ̸̧̯̘̗̥̞̭̝̣̪̞̘̻͎͛̌͠ą̶̻͇͎̙̖̜̙͉͚̣̘͌̊͆͝ ̷̧͉͓̠͕̙̦̈̑̿̿̄̓̓̑͒̈̓͠͝ͅm̵̭͓͚̈́͌͒͆̀̔͒̿̔̚o̶͉̦̗̪̥̝̖̼͙̬̯̬̬̫͗̈́̈́͌̾̄͒͒͒͊̑͛̿r̸̬̗̫̐̊̓̉͒͆̈́͝ḙ̸̠̘̮͚̿͗͛͂͝.̴̧̻̑̃̿͐̎̈́̂͘.̷̢̡̲̫̤͓́̇͂̈́̆̈́̂͌̈́̇͘.̷͎̯̮̜͗͂̇͛́̕͝p̵͕̈͗̎̀͂͊̅͘ͅȩ̴̢͕̠̮̙͉̥͌ṟ̵̛͈̙̲̜̯̺̳̔̋͂͂̓̐̈́͂̚͠͝ṁ̴̧̧̭̜̙͎̲̳͊̈̾̈͂͒̂̕͠ā̸̡͓̭̠̜͝n̷̛͍͎͖̝͆̃͐͆̕ḙ̷̼̽̓͂͌͌̇͠n̴͉̰͎̥̙̜͇̮̪͙̻̲̣͕͋̔ͅṭ̴̪̖̗̗͈͉̜͕̬̫͖̭͆͊̾̊͛͗̄̽ͅͅ ̸͓̜͕̺̩̙͉̺̤͔̳̐͌̍̐͐̐l̶̤̹͓̩̻̣͛ẹ̸̛͙̤͙̤͓̫̬͉̺͕̬̪͖̩̋͌͒̽̒̂͆͋̋̍͆͝v̷̘̮͌̈́̽̒̑̈́͌̾̚ȩ̶̢̟̘̹̯͔̬̎̎̾̏̄̈́̎̕͠l̵̢̧̢̲͓̩̗̠͓̞̮̩̯̄̽͒̄͗͘͝,̷̧̪̲̗̰̼̣̜̮̜̅͜ͅ ̴̡͕̜͔̯̮̙̬͆̍e̷͕͓̰͎̓ͅs̵͉̪̟̜͇̈́͌͊̈́͐͝p̸̛̮̰̫̥̹̭̳̪͇̖̻̖̹̲̐̈́̓̉̅͐̓̂́̎̐̽̚͝e̷͋͊̆͑ͅc̸̟̤̟̹̟̭̟̗̻͚̞̯͈̻̆̒̊͂͂͌̓͌͝ͅi̷̢͚̹̩̯̮̠̦̣͖̋̕͝a̶̧̬̹̟̬͇̪̕ļ̷̧̛͖̗̰̠̺̠̭͈͚̘̳̗̊̂͐̌͐͋̔͠l̸̻̯̲̣̘̬̯̼̮̣͕̤̣̙͂̄̉͝y̷̢̧̝̼̜̒̇̆̌͘͜ ̷͖͖̦̭͉̮͚̫̭̳̝̓̀̒͊̉͑̽͆͗̕̕c̵̨̛̛̞͌̽̈̈̂̓̿͗̊͝o̷̡̢̨̼̠͈̬͗̌̄̆́͐͠͠n̶̞̠̰̄̾s̵͍̼͗̂̈́̋͑́̃̇͆̾̚̕͘͝i̶̜̘͓̪̽̇̽́̆͌̈͑̓̔̃̐̓͘d̶͖͚͒̚e̵͇̜͍͉̣͉͂̐̃͐͜ͅr̶͔̉̃͗̇̓́̍ĭ̷̦̠̮̙̣̩͉̈́͂̿̾̈́͊̽͠ͅͅn̸̻͍͍̪̬̜̹̟͉̺͛͗̀͂ḡ̵̰͎̟͖̮̻͕͙̊ ̷̞̒͌̾̈́̓̑͗̈́̓͠ḧ̸̼̠́̀͂̔̔͗̌͜ò̴̧͎̯̮̼̙͖̘̜̘̹͎̆̔̃̇̐̒̕̚͜͜͝w̸͚͉̖̫̞̭̦͎͔̖̘͋̄͑́͂̓͒̌̎ ̵̧̞̗͇͈̳͈̠̖͂͐̄͑̈́̕̚͝Ṇ̸̡͚̜̙̙̠̗̮̖͖͕̇̑̓̌̇̇̂̇͒̕͘̚͝͝ȏ̷͈̘̟̮̠͙̥̣͌͛̈̂̏͌̉̌̈́̅͠͝v̴̗̱͙̙͚̼̯̘̖̤̝̩͒̍͛ā̸̢̩̞̹͙͍͖̩̦͈̦̰̭͚̲͛̿̉͑̏̑̐́̽̔̂͝ ̵̨̧̛̘̮̯̳̙̦̗̿͌͂͆̈̈́̒̎̑p̷̙̞̉̈͘ͅl̶̛̻̥͚̟͙̳͍̻̱͔̳̤̩͉̅̀̈́͊͝ȧ̶̢̧̛̛͖̞̗̠̩̖͓̜͙̳͇̈́̆͜ṋ̴͈̱̲̯͎͉̲̖̦̦̓̄̈́̒̇̉͘̕͠s̸̡̥̭̹͗͒̚ ̵̛͓̦̜̓͛̊̓̓̀͌͊̔̋̽̓̇͠õ̸̧̘͈͒̓n̴̈́͑̽̌͘͝͝͝ͅ ̵̨͙̖̫̰̲͋̂̄̂̿͂́̾͘͠c̷̨̡̢̛̥̮̳͕͉̲̘̙̫͔̺̤͐̓̊̔̈́̿̈́͐͝o̶̡͖̹̮͇̘̻̒͐́͒m̷̝̖͚̪͇͈̱̺͎̰̮̠̏̆͗͠î̷̛̛̟̞̱͈̮͍̼͖̤͔͍̹̤͈͎̌́̆͆̃̂̂͐̈́͝ñ̷̢̬̫͇̗̿̕g̸̡͖̭̲̤͙̰͍͈̬͚͆̚ ̶̨̲̫̗͍̻̥͈͕̐̋̃̈́̋͊͛̑̎̕̕͠h̷͔̖̯̰̭̫͕̭̬̰̟̖̣̿̈́e̴̘̥͍̺̹̾̍̈́͐r̸̡̨̟͍̦̳͕̻̭̺̗̬̗͑͌̄̔̾͠͠e̷̡̢̹̜̬͛̐͐̾̂͒̎͘.̷̥̤͔̖́́͊̈́̏͒̎̌͘͜͠͝

**Whooooo...meeee???** : theeeeeey saidddddd that theeeeey’re goiiiiing to be staaaaying here with noooova!! :DDDD

**Galactic Ambitions** : wait

**Galactic Ambitions** : nova is coming back??

**Scourge of Darkness** : No.

**Galactic Ambitions** : but all i was saying that nova is coming back????

**Scourge of Darkness** : But when Nova comes back, you are not allowed to get near them.

**Triple D** : agreed

**B. W. Dee** : yeahhhh

**Star~Warrior** : mmhm （´＿｀）

**Galactic Ambitions** : why not????

**Scourge of Darkness** : Look at your name and then think about what you’ve done in the past.

**Scourge of Darkness** : Magolor and Susie and honestly everyone in this chat who are former villains aren’t allowed to meet them either.

**Best Friends Forever** : I didn’t even make an indication that I wanted to.

**Scourge of Darkness** : But you have shown interest in the Novas before.

**Best Friends Forever** : Fair.

**Void Soul** : T̵̳̲̋̈́̊̀͆̏͋͘̕h̴̖͇͕̍͛̀͑̎͋̄̆͌̋̚͝ȋ̴̥̣͚̬̦̓̐̅̌̋͐͘͜s̶̢̡̨̧̨̡̨̳͕̣͕͚̠͈̙͑̀͋̔͛̂ ̷̢̛̠̣̘̖̱̲̯̻͔͎̏̑ͅc̵͔̘̣̜͙͙͌̂̂͂̈̃̍͛͐͐̈́̂͗͝ḩ̸̛̗̦̫̹̙̙̅͂͠ḁ̴̢̟̳͖͉͈̖̪̹͍̌́̃̓̽̌̿͊̔͊̈́̚͘͝ͅͅt̵̛̰̫̃̅͜ ̷̨̮̝̳̦̗͔̠͖̮̫̱̾͋́͂̽̄̾͊̏͛͜͝i̷̥͓̥̳̔̅̿̃̾̒͘s̷̛͉̥͎̝̝̞̣͒͐̐͋̌̈̆͘̚ ̵̧̰̰̜̩̭̰͕̦͓͚̅̃̇̒̐̔̃̓̆̾͠͠͠s̶̗̮͇͇͋̂̈́̀̑̍͑́̓̃̓̏̒͠t̵̡̧̪͈̭̠̜̪̘̼̝͆̆̎̚ͅr̷̢̡̛̮̰̮̰̝̞̫͆̅̅̾̽̅̍̉̚̚͠a̵̢̞̟͚̮̽͋̌̿̾̅̽̎̄̉̏͘n̴̻͙̺̺̫̤̬̟̞͍̘̪͒̌g̴̺̜̳̫͉̭͔̠̈͐̿̈́͋̏̕̕e̷̡̛̳̳̱̰̥̮̭͈͖̋͛͂̾́̀͌̇̄͜.̵̖̘̦͐

**Void Soul** : Ȏ̵̥̗͎̙̝̐͗͊͋̃̾̿͗̈̉͝͝ḩ̵̢̼̱̳̘̱̳̼̫̓͒͒̊͛̈́̍͆͘̕,̵̺̻̤̣̀͐̈́͗̓͊̅̇̐̀͘ ̸̡̧̡̪̱͈̦͕̺̭̟͛͐͆ͅb̴̨̖̟̖̈́̌̏͜e̵̼̽̆̕f̵̱͙̟͔͚̪̬̺̮̦̙̠̩̀͜o̵̩̫̜̳͔̣̭͆r̶̟̻̬̘̃̔̈͒͛̍͗͑̆͛͂̈́̾ë̴̬̙͖́̔͂̎̚͘͝ ̴̛̛͍̦͎̗̍̽͊́̊͛̑̀̒̐̚Į̷̙̭͎̬̼̝͎̀̒̓̍̈̀̊ ̵̦̝͈̤̺̉̐̓̃̓͘͝ͅl̵̢̧̛̗̱̬̼͈̪͉̯͍͈̀̓͑̃̈́͜͜ë̴̢̨̛̘̬͚̼̖́̅̉͆͗̋ͅͅã̶̼̣͑̓̓͗͂͋̃̄͌͘v̶̻̺͎̮̦͎̠̩͙̜̮͊̒̃͂͑̀̑̓͗̽e̶̡̳̯͍͎̞̫͓̝̋̌̂̄̈́̐͆̃̚̕͝ͅͅ,̶̹͕͖͖̱̬̰̈́̓̋̾̋̈́͜ ̸͈͈͙̈͂͛̍̏͂̈́͗̂͝i̷̡͙̹̜̟̣̭͚͗̽̾̍̎͛̑̆̈́̈̍̏̿͝ͅͅs̴̢̭̟̐̈ ̸̡͎͈̥̞̖̫̝̲͕̄̇̒̆́͂͆̓͂̇́̄̽͆t̵̤̬̬͙͇̮͂ͅh̴͙͍̝͉̝̫̓̌́̿e̶͓̿̿͌̂̋ ̶̝͕̬̱͙̗̹̞̝͑͊͋̒̂͠͝H̸̢͓̙̰̩̟̩̬̞͚̎a̷̦̣͔̘̪̅̾͆̊̑͋͛͌͗̕͜͠͝ͅl̵̢̢͉͖̬͉͙̜̮̙̹͈̂̈́̔̽͘͝͠a̸̩̜̦̦̭̰̳̘̫̙̳̍́̔̓͊̈͛̋̚͜ͅͅc̵͚͔̩̠̖̯̙̬͎͓̦̹̪͖̼̔̏͛̈́̆o̸͖̮̹͈̫͆͆̇̾͊̈̕ͅn̵̡̯̗͚͉̹͔̮̓̓͂̎̓̄̔͊̈͐͠d̵̨̯̗̐̓͋͌̐͑̋͘ŗ̷̛̣̑̈́ï̸̢̨̠̪͈̯̟͓̜̫̦̺̣̬̣̅͊͊̓͆̈͘à̴͙̱͕̪͎͓̫̗͙̹̘͌͂̎̌̂̄͑̕n̷͙̼̥͆̒̌̀̾͝ ̶̡̛̳͎̲̦̎̇̽̂͐̒͆̈́̋̊̈́̊̇͘ņ̸̛̜̞͖̪̫͚͓͕͙̹̈́̀͋͛̄͒̇ͅa̸̧̯̱̽̆̐̓̐̂̍̿͋m̷͍̈́e̷̡̫̔̒d̵̖̪̠̯̳̱̠̃̈́̇̿̅̐̈̑͛͛̅̂̌͘͝ ̶̢̡̛͎̹͇͐̓̐̐͂̈̐M̸̥͓͎͇̗͖͍̱̯̲̐̕ͅą̶̯̱͚̺͉̩̥̳̹̱̥̖͇̈̒͜ģ̴̙̻̩̠̫̩̰͕̪̊͜ờ̴̧̡̞̫̗̫̯̬͇̱͈̘̗͓̀͒͆̽̅͑͝ļ̷͖̳͈͔͓̩͗̇̉̍͂͘ö̷̘̟̤͕̳͈̻̻͚͎͉͓̫ͅr̶͙̘̫̼͇̭̼͚͓̓͑̊̋͛̚͠ ̵̨̧̢̨̼̯̦̬̬̖̼͚͚̽̅̔̈́̿͗̊̏̕ͅh̴͓̞̰̰͇̄̒͌̽̂͌̕͠ĕ̷̗̙̤̗̹̺̳r̸̢͖͔̬̂͑̒̎̀̈́͛̈́̊͐̆͆̈́̚e̸͈͎͇̗͉͈̘͉̦̘͌̒͗̾̄̐̉̇̉͜͠?̵̺̘̭̟̼̜̝̫̎͊̕͜͝ͅ

**Whooooo...meeee???** : yeaaaaaaaaa!!!!

**Void Soul** : T̸̻̝̖̈́̏͛e̴̡̖͈̮̍̂̎͜͠ļ̵̮͙͙̺̙̭͉̎͊̓͛̃̑̓͝͠͠͝͝l̸̦͍̦̰̻̦̮̳̺͎̽̐̈́̽̈́͌̍̐͋̈́͋̕͝ ̴̛͔̘͎͇̝̘̝̹̤̱̜̱̮͑̅͊̒͐͜͝h̵̡͚̞̆̏̃͒̒̌͐͑̐í̵͈̔̓͑̍̉̉̋̓̕ṃ̸̨̫̳̮̖̰͓̲̙̲̻̉́̓͊̍̄̐̒̓͜͜ͅ ̶̡̹̱̗͖̲̒̓̽͆͘ţ̵̛̮͍̩̗͉͔̙̮͑̄̈ͅo̵̡̗͚̫̭̺̻͛͌̂̿͂̿̆͊̈̒̚ ̵͚̤̭̆̌̓c̵̨̮̺̯̪̈͊̓̄̔̀̇̈́͜͜h̷̡̧̭͖̺̫͔̼͇̩͖̲̲̲͆̑͗̾̆̇̅̎̒̾͝͝e̷̠͍͇͍̯̝̰̹̗̝̜̐̈́̆͐̓͒͑̓͝c̶̡̤̞͉̥̞͊̿̋͝ͅk̸̛̦̯̲̆̆̓̉̾̈́́̈̿͘͘ ̷̢̧̼̥̲̝͙̳͓̫͉̦͚̮̊̃̓̾̚t̴͎̬̻͈̥͖̿̀̍̚h̸̡̛̻̜͋̂̒̿̉̃̿̈̎̚e̷̢̢̼̜̼̞̪̠͇̙̼̅̌̓̈͒̃̅̈́̽̋̏̌͘ ̷̩͚̠̬̓̾̌̃̐̂̿̅͛̇͝ͅh̶̛̠̯͉͔͚̫̳̜̆̈́̊̑̓͋̇̿̊̔̕͘͝i̴̭̬̥̪̼̅̒̄̕d̷̡͖͈͙͓̺͓́͐̓͒̈́̅̀͒́̽̚̚͝͠ḑ̵̢̲̖̬͈́̑͊͐̎̆̈̓͛̉̂̏͘̕e̸̛̲̅̍̑n̴̢̟̦͐̌̓̊̒́́ ̶̞͓̹̯̖͇̦̳͎͖̣́͐̔̈́͌̐̿̊̓͘ͅc̵̜̱̩͚̲͍̳̖̯͎̠̳̠͋͋͋͆̍̈́͗̎͊̅̂̕̕͠ͅo̷̖͔̘͕͂̌m̴̧͓̜̪͇̗̠̖̗͇̔́̒̕͜p̶̮̝̯͚̪̭̭͖̼̳̻̳̥̽̓̋͂̍̂͆̔̈́͒̾̕͝a̷̡̧̙̮̠̘͔͚̱͕̣͂r̶̡̢̢̪̻̗͔͊t̶͙͚̝̤̰̼̅̌̐͆̔̏̒̍̌̾͝͝m̴̞̪͓̞͍̭͉̙͇̎́͗̉̍̽͗̈́͂̔̉̓ę̷̰̰͔͚̜̖̩̮̯͂̏ņ̶̨̰̘̠̠̜̱̹͉̤̬̮̌̋́́̊̐̈́̊̆̚̕͝͝͠t̸̡̞̱̯̬̩̯͇̻̣̥̄̏̓̈́͂̚͝ ̵̩̰̟̹̘̺̲̹͕̦͛̿̈́̈́̀į̷̪̯̰͍̯͖͚̞͇̖͊̈́̆̃̈́͗͑͂̏̈́͂͘̚n̶̛͔̻͈̜͕̠̥̬͂̅͊͌͛̀̄̇͝ ̵̡̱̯̖̗̰̳͍̠̞̱̻̞͓͊̓̄͜͝h̴̨̛̝̙̗̞̟̻̗̺̳̞͍͍̗͛͆̎̏̉͛͊̇͛͝͝͝ͅḭ̶̛̯̖̱̲͙͕̈́̇͆͐̄͐̍̎͠s̵̱̲͓̎͌̋̌̽̃̆̒̉͘ ̵̹̭͙͔̈́̍̆̋ş̷͖̲̰̤͓̭̮͔̤̍̓͊̔͒͗̌͑̿͛̌͒̚̕͜͝h̴̺̺̖̎̌i̸̭͇̙͔̙̻̪̖̮̩̋p̶̗̙̰͈̞̣̯̦̼̲͔͓̍͊͂̎̇̈̏̿̏̉̑̚͜.̶̧̞͍̤̤̮͚̆͊̑̃̈̌ ̶̡̫͈͓̪͇̹͚̈́͑́̽̆ͅṰ̶̢̙̰̪͉͉̞̘̠͖̫̤̑͜h̷͒̽͐̈́̇́͆̉͒̄͌̂͜͝͠e̶͈̜̺̳̭͛͠r̶̙͚̘̫̭̬̲̩̻͂̎̽̓̆̅̐̅͋̋͊͝͠e̴̲̻̩̩͖̎͘'̸̘̬̲͛͐̃̿̈̿͋͒͋̅̚š̶̹͈̍ ̷̢̨̡͖̣̥͇͉̠̩̐̏̓̓̾̾͐̉̄́͌͘ͅa̴͉̤̗̳̫̙͔̫͔̬̱̯̒̾̇̈̒͑͒̚͝ ̷̡̛̛͍̣̻̲̮̪̓̎͛̎̇͋͒̕ş̸͖͙̺͍̝̪̮͚̊̊͌͋̓̒̄͌̃͒̕͝u̸͓̤͉̥͠r̶̜͔̫̺̣̳͔̱̬̐̊p̵̞̭͑̂͒͂̈́͒̕͝r̷̡̡̙̳̮̙̦̬̍̉̎̉̉̑̀͑̽̆̐̕̚͝i̴̧̖͈̰̯͐̒͂̎̋̈́̈́͝ṡ̷̨̢͔̰̯͙̥͕̳̠͕̩̍̿̓̆̂͒̋̃͌͠͝ͅͅͅë̴̺͍͔̘̯́̄̒̏̃͛̉ ̷̳̰͉̬̦̺͌̈́͂͊̈́̏w̸̨̧̜̤̰̲̤̲̓̿̌̍̈́̿̐̓̈̏̚͝͝͠ͅa̷̬͎̭͇̝̍̇̀͛̀ĩ̷̖̰̠̩͇͖̅t̸̢̡̖̫̮͈͎̝͙̩̒̔͗͜ỉ̶̪̮̚ͅņ̸̡̱̺̼͖͖̻͉͙̟͇̰̺̓̓̈́̀̽̅̆̑g̸̨̧̟̫͓̞̬̟̘̝̮̰̦͑̃͐̈̓̔̌̅̔̀͆͂͝ ̶̧͇̥̪̬͙͎͚̭̙̩̪͚̅̉̿̆͆̿̅̔̽́̂͑̾͐͜͝f̶̳̙͈͔͎̑̊͑̾̄̾͋ǫ̴̛͙̜̖͓̥̝̮͚̞͋̌͑̿̆͂̅̉̄̍̚r̷̨̧̡̡̤̞̝̭̳̩̈̓̇͗̍͒ ̸̢̖̠̟͔̜̿̽̾̿͌̃̾̓̅̃̈͠h̷̨̨͓̗̮̺̓̋̾͝ï̴̡̳̜̬̻̪̖͎̥͔̗̾́̂͝m̷̡̞͈̪̬̹̝̙̘̠̱̠͆̄̐͌͛͑̿̍ ̷̢̢͎̜͉͔͓̘͎̭͈̀̏̐̌͌͘͝t̶̺̖̗̼͇̰͍̙̪̤͚͖͗́́͐͗͘̚͜ͅĥ̷̨̨͉̤̳̳̤̞͙̘̫͍̻̍̅͜ȅ̵̼̬̺͍͙̣̭̑͂͋r̴͈̥̳͕̖̺͔̙̎̈́̏̃̂̓͝e̴̗̬̗͕̼̱͔͍̣͚͔̫̊̔̊̆͒͛͊̕͜͝ͅ.̶̛̝͙͍̪̭̿̾̈̓̆͂̾

**Whooooo...meeee???** : ok!!!!! Theeeeeeyy sayy that yooooou shuuuld check urrrr secret compartment of the ship for a surprise magolor!!!! :DDDD

**Void Soul** : F̵̭͉̲̏̈́͂̉̐̒͊͊̽̅͋͠͝ǎ̵̢̨̘̲̪̟̜̞̥̜͉r̷͉̳͇̫̹͙̯̠͖͔̔̿͌̽̚͠͝ĕ̴̙̤̰͎̩̣̠̀͐̕ẉ̴̧̡̺͈͈̌̆͋̽̏͒͑̾͘̕͝ȩ̷̝̹̙̞͔͉̈̅͂̍͝l̴̞̃̌̒l̸̨̞̳̹̗̞̝̟̯͔̦̮̱̺̇͒̈̍̌̿̈́̅̋̈́̈͘͜.̷̛͙̅̇̀̓͋̍͆̑̓͠

**Void Soul** is now offline.

**Best Friends Forever** : Well, that was ominous as hell.


	4. Y'All Don't Have Healthy Coping Mechanisms???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts off as a cheerful conversation turns into everyone questioning if Susie is okay

2:30 PM

**Galactic Ambitions** : so

**Galactic Ambitions** : it’s been a few hours

**Galactic Ambitions** : so i would like to ask everyone an important question

**Galactic Ambitions** : @everyone who is your favourite jester character??

**Best Friends Forever** : Did you really have to @ everyone?

**Galactic Ambitions** : yes this is very important

**Star~Warrior** : i like sakura’s jester costume from cardcaptor sakura!!!! (´∀｀)♡

**Galactic Ambitions** : very cute, but also not always a jester. 4/10

**Best Friends Forever** : Are you really going to be rating everyone’s jester choice?

**Galactic Ambitions** : of course!!!

**Galactic Ambitions** : as a certified jester™ i get to rate everyone!!

**Chilly** : I like Dimentio from Super Paper Mario and Quackerjack from Darkwing Duck.

**Galactic Ambitions** : chilly coming through with the great jesters!!!

**Galactic Ambitions** : dimentio gets a 8/10, mainly because while he has the jester appearance and attitude, he doesn’t have any actual jester-themed weapons

**Galactic Ambitions** : quackerjack on the other hand gets a 10/10 for being a jester through and through

**Star~Warrior** : hello chilly!!! how’re you doing??? ( ･ω･)ﾉ

**Chilly** : Doing pretty good. Just noticed that I was added to this chat.

**Star~Warrior** : make sure to change your nickname!!! ✩꒳✩

**Chilly** : Oh, right. Let me do that real quick.

**Chilly** has changed their name to **Chill Winds** .

**Star~Warrior** : oooo i like!!!! ヾ（＠＾▽＾＠）ノ

**Triple D** : fave definitely is Beppi from Cuphead

**Galactic Ambitions** : Did

**Galactic Ambitions** : Did you just call Beppi the  **_Clown_ ** the best  **_Jester_ ** ??

**Triple D** : yeah??

**Triple D** : aren’t they interchangeable?

**Galactic Ambitions** posted  ****

**Galactic Ambitions** : CLOWNS AND JESTERS ARE NOT THE SAME THING

**Galactic Ambitions** : A CLOWN IS SOME FUCKER WHO DOES SLAPSTICK AND IS IN A CIRCUS AND HAS OVERSIZED CLOTHING, A RED NOSE, FACE PAINT, AND A BIG BRIGHT WIG

**Galactic Ambitions** : A JESTER IS SOMEONE WHO WEARS COLORFUL GARB AND A FOOL’S CAP AND ENTERTAINS ROYALTY

**Galactic Ambitions** : ADDITIONALLY, A CLOWN IS USUALLY SOMEONE WHO ACTS SILLY OR IS STUPID, AND “TO CLOWN AROUND” MEANS “TO ACT IN A SILLY OR PLAYFUL FASHION”

**Galactic Ambitions** : JESTERS ALSO ARE PEOPLE WHO JEST, JOKE, OR MOCK, NONE OF WHICH ARE THE SAME THING AS WHAT CLOWNS DO

**Galactic Ambitions** : FUCK

**Triple D** : are you legit mad about this

**Galactic Ambitions** : YES

**Galactic Ambitions** : I AM A JESTER

**Galactic Ambitions** : AND I WILL NOT HAVE MY JESTER NAME BISMIRCHED BY SOME FUCKING TWINKS WHO WEAR MAKE-UP AND MAKE BALLOON ANIMALS FOR CHILDREN

**Galactic Ambitions** : I’M GOING TO GO SMASH SOME BINS NOW BE RIGHT BACK

**Galactic Ambitions** is now offline.

**Triple D** : ...wow

**Best Friends Foreve** r: ...sometimes I forget that he’s a legitimately scary person.

**Star~Warrior** : I never realized that he was that passionate of the difference between clowns and jesters!! (´ ˙○˙ `)

**Best Friends Forever** : ...Jevil is the best jester.

**Star~Warrior** : he’s so neat!!! (*＾▽＾)b

  
  


3:00 PM

**Galactic Ambitions** : okay i’m back and i have to agree that jevil is really good

**Galactic Ambitions** : 11/10, just because of his 4th wall breaking

**Extermination by Blaster ♥** : Hey, Marx.

**Galactic Ambitions** : yeah???

**Extermination by Blaster** ♥: You mentioned therapy earlier today. What is that?

**Galactic Ambitions** : are

**Galactic Ambitions** : are you joking???

**Extermination by Blaster** ♥: No.

**Extermination by Blaster ♥** : I don’t know what that is.

**Galactic Ambitions** : uhhhh

**Galactic Ambitions** : @ **Star~Warrior** fellow therapy-goer, pls help explain

**Star~Warrior** : oh!!!! （・□・；）

**Star~Warrior** : it’s when you go to someone who has trained to help people with mental issues and you talk to them about how you’re feeling and anything that you would regularly not go to a normal friend about (σﾟ∀ﾟ)σ

**Extermination by Blaster** ♥: But why would you need to talk them out? Wouldn’t you have known before you took a job the consequences it might have?

**Star~Warriors** : what do you mean??? (・∧‐)ゞ

**Extermination by Blaster** ♥: On my home planet, you were expected to know any consequences that may result from you taking a job.

**Extermination by Blaster** ♥: For example, if someone were to lose an arm while building, they would be expected to just return to their job without a word about what had happened.

**Galactic Ambitions** : wow

**Best Friends Forever** : And I thought I had a fucked up childhood.

**Cheesed to Meet You** : same what the actual fuck susie 😰

**Extermination by Blaster** ♥: Is that not normal?

**Star~Warrior** : no?????? (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)

**Galactic Ambitions** : …

**Galactic Ambitions** : Kirby, you have that like

**Galactic Ambitions** : Giant logbook of therapists right???

**Star~Warrior** : Yep!!!! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

**Galactic Ambitions** : I'll be right back.

**Galactic Ambitions** is offline.

**Star~Warrior** : oh i know what he's doing!!!! (・о・)

**Star~Warrior** : i'm gonna brb too!!!!! ☆ﾐ(o*･ω･)ﾉ

**Star~Warrior** is offline.

**Extermination by Blaster** ♥: Why do I hear boss music?

**Extermination by Blaster** ♥ is now offline.

**Best Friends Forever** : I feel like I just witnessed a murder.

**Cheesed to Meet You** : honestly mood 😶

3:30 PM

**Galactic~Warrior** has sent  ****

**Cheesed to Meet You** : OH LMAO 😂

**Cheesed to Meet You** : F in the chat for Susie 😔

**Cheesed to Meet You** : F

**Best Friends Forever** : F

**Scourge of Darkness** : F

**no talk me im angy** : F

**Triple D** : F

**B.W.Dee** : F

**Glub** : F

**whooooo...meeee???** : ffffffffff

**Artist Adventurer** : F

**Fairy Adventurer** : F

**Oh To Meet That Flower** : F

**Ice Mage** : Why is everyone typing Fs?

**Electric Mage** : I do not know.

**Flare Mage** : idk

**Flare Mage** : it looks fun though!!!

**Flare Mage** : F

**Flare Mage** : F

**Flare Mage** : F

**Flare Mage** : F

**Flare Mage** : F

**Electric Mage** : Please stop.


End file.
